User talk:Chrazriit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lily is not the hermione page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 21:14, August 12, 2012 "A real boy" Well, this certainly makes my life a little easier, knowing I can address my comments. I'm hoping JP will come up with a policy page some time pretty soon, and that the unacceptability of plagiarism will be high on its agenda. I really think spelling these things out will help raise the general level of awareness on the topic. Alex 21:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) i will come up with a policy on plagiarism, thanks, JP Daboss (talk) 21:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Other than "don't do it", what needs to be said? Chrazriit (talk) 21:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism policy For something like a wiki, I fear, there are numerous considerations. *How many, if any, warnings does a user receive? *Is the size of the plagiarized text remotely relevant? *Is there any tolerance for a user hacked by third parties, or need for proof that it was this user/account? *Who will enact the punishment - founder only, any Admin etc.? *If it's a ban, is it immediate and eternal, or is there a degree of discretion, and case-by-case judgment? *What is the appeals process? These are just the first few that spring to my mind. Alex 21:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : (I edited your post for readability.) '' : I think that having a single warning is more than enough, unless there's good reason to believe that the violation wasn't intentional. Banning is done by the Admin, at his discretion. No appeals; if an Admin is misbehaving that badly, who can stop them anyway? Except DaBoss, and if he sees something that bad he will no doubt Make It Right. : This applies to all material, but especially recaps, where the temptation is greatest. One exception is the episode capsule summary. These are drawn from the ABC press releases and are intended to be reprinted as PR. The same goes for publicity Sneak Peeks and Promos, which are also intended to be promulgated. Pics might be defended as fair use, but publicity stills are (again) intended to be redistributed and are safest. With collages made of many pics, it's hard to track down ownership for each component picture, and I'd prefer to ban them entirely (especially since they're also usually ugly). Quotes from interviews with Andrew Marlowe or the actors, are usually Fair Use as long as they're short. : In my day job, I study organizational behavior. Having too many explicit rules and policies tends to lead to loophole-seeking. Instead, just post what isn't allowed and warn that these ''can be bannable offenses. Then issue warnings and bans on a case-by-case basis. Chrazriit (talk) 21:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Recap It seems that most of the copyright violations are under my name! Ah, this has really got me annoyed! Nearly all my passworded accounts were hacked (Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Hotmail etc) and so things like this has happened to me in all my accounts. I am so deeply sorry for the trouble it has caused, and if there is anything I can do to help, let me know. Again, I am so sorry for the trouble this has caused. Francesca (talk) 21:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry too much. Like I said, the material has been fixed. Besides, most of the violations are in earlier seasons and are actually from another account. Chrazriit (talk) 21:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, good. In a weird sense. I was worried that my hacker had completely messed up this site!Francesca (talk) 20:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I only checked recaps your account made major changes to. Be sure to go through your history in case there's anything else. Chrazriit (talk) 21:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I checked. Nothing else. PS: Also, that "Who saved whom?" page is awesome! That must have taken ages to make up! Love it!Francesca (talk) 18:54, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! I appreciate that you checked. And yeah, it was a fun page to write. I was actually surprised at how rarely Castle and Beckett are actually in danger. Chrazriit (talk) 19:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : :: Hi my name is Sabrina, I see you created a page called "Who saved whom?" did you know that Alex had created a similar page about a month ago called "Who has saved whom, and when". I thought I let you know. Doctorwho-fanatic1980 (talk) 23:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I know, weird for those two! Did you hear? We may actually find out who Castle's father is!Francesca (talk) 19:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC)